


She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Collars, Experimentation, F/M, Feelings, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heatwave doesn't understand them(much), Kissing, Lies, Medical Experimentation, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shut Up Kiss, Underage - Freeform, Xenophilia(sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: (Underage warning just in case)Heatwave is sneaking out to meet with a certain someone. He's been doing it for quite some time.Is he in love? No. Maybe.Does he have a crush? No. Maybe.Does he know that person? Maybe.So why does he keep sneaking out to meet with that person?





	1. Night filled with stars

_"This is ridiculous."_ Heatwave thought as he sneaked out of the house. Again. He took advantage of the movie night and the dim lights to not draw anyones attention.

He stoped few meters away from the house and base to look up at the sky. It was filled with stars like a dark dress covered in glitter. Yeah. He thought that.

He shook his helm to clear his processor and to start walking again. That certain person filled his processor with things he normaly wouldn't come up with.

When did he met that person, you ask? Their meeting was roughly one month ago.

* * *

One month ago

* * *

"Help us! Please, help us! We're stuck here!" A woman in her mid-forties called out from the burning building, clutching her only daughter to her chest, who in turn was holding their family pet cat.

"Hold on, ma'am! We're almost there!" Kade called out in return as he and Heatwave put out the fire.

"Where are you, ma'am!" "Under the rubble! Please, get my daughter to safety!" The woman was crying now, begging. Kade and Heatwave removed the rubble and pulled out the fourteen year old girl with tge cat. "You're safe now." Said Kade and then frowned. The girl was staring blankly into one place, unmoving. She must be in shock.

"Hang on, ma'am. Heatwave." "Understood." They started to remove the rubble from the woman. They noticed that her leg is stuck under it. Heatwave carefuly removed the rubble and Kade supported the woman as they walked outside.

Heatwave nearly jumped when he turned to follow Kade. That girl was now looking at him. There was something in her look that Heatwave didn't bother to read.

He and the girl walked outside and there was alredy ambulance waiting. "Chief Burns!" The mother called out. "Yes, Mrs. Santiago?" Charlie walked to Mrs. Santiago. She took his hand into hers. "Please. Take care of my daughter while I'm gone. She doesn't have anyone. Only me." Mrs. Santiago's pleading voice and expression made Charlie look at her daughter. "Of course, Mrs. Santiago. We will take care of your daughter." Charlie smiled and she smiled back. "Thank you chief."

The ambulance took off and Charlie looked at the younger Santiago who was still holding the black cat. "Well young lady. Looks like you're staying with us." Charlie tryed to sound friendly and noticed that she was looking at his car. "You like it?" He patted Chase's hood. She nodded and the cat meowed.

"Well, you're lucky. You will drive with me." He opened the door for her and she got in. He closed the door and slid into the drivers seat. The rest of the team returned to their home/base.

The drove in silence-exept for the purring- until Charlie decided to speak. "So, um. What's your name?" "Jessica, sir." She spoke so softly, Charlie nearly missed it. "Call me Charlie, Jessica. No need for formalities when we'll be living together for some time." He smiled and Jessica nodded.

"And we're here." They arrived into the garage and got out of Chase. "Welcome into our home." Jessica started to look around and only then let loose the black cat.

The cat walked over to transformed Heatwave and meowed kinda loudly which drew Jessica's attention. She walked over to him and ran her fingers over his leg. She smiled and pressed her forehead on the cold metal. "Thank you."

Charlie watched for a while. "Alright. Lets get you settled, shall we?" Charlie gently led her upstairs.

The bots relaxed and Chase transformed. "How long she'll be here?" Heatwave growled. "I think until her mother, Mrs. Santiago is released from the Hospital." Said Chase. Heatwave groaned.

"Guys?" Blades piped up and pointed at Jessica's cat. It was sitting on the highest point of the garage. "How did he got there?" Boulder asked and walked closer. "Felines are incredibly flexible and fast." Chase inspected the black cat.

"Then w-why is he looking at us like this?" Blades took a step back. "Maybe it's just curious?" Boulder wanted to take it but it leapt out of his reach and ran after its owner.

At night, when everything was calm and silent, something climbed onto Heatwave. It jolsted him awake and he looked down on his chest. Assuming it was probably Cody having a nightmare, he slowly drifted back ro recharge but with yellow eyes watching him from the highest point.

In the morning, no one was there. And it continued like that for two weeks. Jessica slowly opened to others, Prince-cat- was literally everywhere. Heatwave always woke up to someone climbing and sleeping on his chest. During the time, Jessica admitted that she knew their secret-sentient robots. They asked her 'how' her answer was: Prince. They still didn't know how the cat has to do with anything.

After Mrs. Natasha Santiago was released from the Hospital, they lived here another week before they found a new home to live in.

Jessica started to talk to bots. She tryed to talk to Heatwave mostly which he wasn't very keen on. Also he didn't understand why.

After the Santiagos moved out, they kept in touch. Jessica was coming over to play with Cody and his older siblings and Natasha was coming over for a coffe and a small chat.

And again, Jessice talked to the bots. Heatwave-without admitting it to anyone- was slowly warming up to Jessica. Even to Prince.

_Why is the cat always with her?_

He was always talking to her in a hushed tone, away from others and sometimes in secret. Which meant sneaking out and meeting up in person. In secrets.

* * *

Present

* * *

His legs carried him trough the forest and towards the river. He was getting closer and didn't even need to lool up to know that she was there.

"You came." Jessica's voice was always soft when she was with him. "You know I always come." Heatwave sat next to her and Prince looked up at him. "Hey, kitty kat." He gently petted Prince and he purred in response.

"Today was calm, wasn't it?" Jessica looked at him. Heatwave nodded. "Yeah. It's weird. Nearly every day there was something but now...." Heatwave trailed off and looked at the river. 

He felt something soft on his servo and he looked down to see Jessica placed her hand on his servo. She smiled up at him. "It will be better. You'll see." A small smile spread on Heatwave's lips and she layed down to gaze at the stars. He followed.

"I will never get bored of this." Said Jessica, her hand still on Heatwave's servo. He chuckled. "Yeah. Me too." Prince layed on Jessica's stomach to look at the stars too.

* * *

Later Heatwave snucked back in, few minutes before the movie ended. No one nor no bot noticed that he was out. Almost.

"Hey, Heatwave!" Cody waved at him.  _"Scrap."_ "What do you want, Cody?" He turned to face him. "Where were you?" He hoped down from the sofa and walked towards Heatwave. "Outside. Taking a walk. Needed to stretch my legs." "Ok. But next time tell us, please." Said Cody walked away to join his family.

Heatwave mentally sighed and went to the training platform.  _"That was close."_ He thought as he layed down. He was suddenly very tired. His optics started to power down and before he went into recharge his last thought was,

_Jessica._

 

 

 

 


	2. You don't know me

Natasha and Jessica came over for a little while. Jessica was playing basketball with Cody, Dani, Graham and Kade. Prince was sitting on the grass.

Charlie was looking at them trough the window. "It warms my heart when I see them like that. " Charlie made coffee for both him and Natasha and sat it on the table. "Yes. It is very nice."

Natasha sighed and turned her sad gaze towards the window. Charlie noticed it. "Something the matter?" Natasha smiled sadly. "Jessica....wasn't always this bright nor that happy. Even when she was little...she had problems making friends. She was never interested in the 'girl things'." Natasha laughed. "My husband was teaching her mechanics since she was three years old. On her fourth birthday, my husband bought Jessica a kitty." "Prince." Charlie smiled.

Natasha's face fell. "When my husband passed away, she lost....How can I say it? Her spark, so to speak. She lost her only friend, classmates were making fun of her. Yet her grades are good. Since my husband is gone, Prince is making Jessica company. She even snuck him to school."

Charlie wanted to say something, seeing Natasha like this but he didn't get the chance. "Mr. Burns?" They turned to see the kids standing there. "May I take a look on your robots?" Jessica asked with a smile. Charlie looked at Natasha who smiled. "Sure."

"Yay!" Jessica exclaimed and was alredy going into the garage, Cody right behind her. She slid dowm the pole and ran towards one of the bots. Chase. 

"Do you have any tools?" Jessica asked. "Yeah, over here." Cody brought her the tools. Jessica brought a step-ladder closer to Chase. "Stay still, please." Jessica started to dig trough Chase and after dew minutes, she was pulling out small rocks. "It must've been very painfull, Chase. Why didn't you say anything?" Jessica patched him up and got down the step-ladder. "I assumed that my self-repair protocol would take care of it. Also I didn't know you had a knowledge in mechanics."

Jessica shrugged. "'I'm not extracting." She came over to Blades next, who was suprisingly clean. "Dani must be taking good care of you." Jessica smiled and Blades stuttered. Next was Boulder. Jessica cleaned dust from hardly rechable places. "Thanks. Now I feel better." Boulder smiled and Jessica smiled back.

Next was Heatwave. She looked him over. "You look tense."  She murmured and clumbed up the step-ladder. Heatwave said nothing as Jessica started to work. She was pulling out small sticks and leaves from the joints and sensitive seams, where Heatwave was hissing in pain at those. Jessica shook her head when she was cleaning up dry dirt. "My God, Heatwave. Is your partner taking care of you?"  Jessica murmured, trying to distract him. "I'm taking care of myse-OW!" Heatwave couldn't contain it as Jessica pulled out a large stick from his knee joint.

"Is everything alright, down there?" Natasha called out. "Uhhh....Yes! I just hit my thumb! OW!" Cody called out and Jessica sighed in relief. "Just....be careful!" Natasha called again. "We will?" Jessica called.

Jessica cleaned Heatwave with a wet cloth and checked him over once more just in case. "Done." Cody put away the tools and the step-ladder.

They returned back to the kitchen and Jessica immediately strode to Kade and smacked him upside the head. "Ouch. Hey! What was that for!" Cody laughed and Kade stood up. "For not taking care of your robot properly! From what was stuck inside of his joints and seams, it could cause an ireversible damage! And your robot would be only good for a scrapyard and spare parts!" Jessica crosed her arms.

"She's right you know." Said Cody. "I agree with Jessica. You should take care of Heatwave more properly." Said Charlie. Kade sighed. "Fine. I'll take care of Heatwave more properly." Prince moewed very loudly on the table and everyone jumped. "Ok, ok. Sheesh."

 _"How did he got there?"_ Thought Cody. Jessica smiled and petted Prince on the head.

* * *

Natasha and Jessica left around 4 o'clock in the afternoon. 

Cody and his siblings went down into the garage. "How are you guys?" Cody asked. "Good. How are you?" Boulder asked. Heatwave grunted as he sat down. "You ok, Heatwave?" "Yes. I'm fine." Heatwave massaged his knee.

"Hey, today is a movie night, right?" Said Dani. "Yeah!" Cody jumped and rushed to the TV. The rest followed and Heatwave grunted again as he sat down.

* * *

The next day

* * *

An alarm sounded and Charlie was the first to react. "An emergency! Cody! To the command center!" "You got it!" Cody ran off. "The rest of you, get prepared!"

"Rescue bots! Roll to the rescue!" Heatwave groaned and chunched over when he tried to transform. "Heatwave? Are you alright?" Chase asked, concerned. "Yes. I'm fine." 

They transformed and their partners got in.

* * *

Wast pipes cracked open and the wast water damaged the roads and was spilling out. They arrived at the scene and first thing they did was close the roads.

Dani and Blades looked from the sky at the expanse of the damage. Graham and Boulder set to locate the damaged pipe and with Heatwave and Kade fix it.

Heatwave clutched at his abdomen, groaning as he knelt down. "Heatwave?" Graham looked at him. "It's nothing."  They set to work on the pipes. The pipes were rusted, so they needed to shut of the water flow and completely change the pipe. They checked on the exposed pipes too.

When it was done, they crawled out of the hole and waited for the materials to arrive. Heatwave groaned painfuly and clutched at his abdomen as he hunched over and heaved.

"Heatwave!" Graham was shocked and concerned at the same time. Heatwave heaved oil, it was burning his throat and his tank was clenching painfully. All these elements made him black out and collapse.

Dani landed down with Blades and rushed to Heatwave's side. "Blades and Boulder, get Heatwave back home!" Charlie went to Chase. "Dad! What about you?" Asked Dani. "I need to get someone. Chase, vehicle mode!"

Chase transformed and Charlie got it. He turned on his sirens and sped off.

* * *

Heatwave was in pain. They carried him all the way home and layed him down on a flat surface.

He was clutching at his stomach and curling and uncurling. A fast sounding car, came to an abrupt halt and Charlie with Jessica and Doc Greene came runing in. "Lift me up, quickly!" Charlie gave Jessica tools and Boulder lifted her and put next to Heatwave.

"Do you have any Cybertronian anesthesia?" Jessica asked. "I'll look." Blades ran off. "We need to open him up." Said Jessica. Heatwave gasped and curled.  Jessica cooed and was trying to calm him down.

Blades returned with an injection. "Inject it onto his arm." Blades squeaked and gave it to Chase. He injected it into Heatwave's arm.

"Now, please, everyone out." Doc Greene said softly and everyone walked out.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

Jessica was cleaning her hands from Energon and Doc Greene was cleaning the tools. "Was he eating dirt or something?" Mumbled Doc Greene as Jessica cleaned herself and dryed.

"Tell the others that the procedure is done. I'm going to check on Heatwave." "Yes, of course." Doc Green walked away to tell others. Jessica returned to the garage and looked up at Prince who was sitting next to Heatwave.

Jessica climbed up. "He'll be alright. You'll see." Prince meowed and purred as he bomped his head into Jessica's leg. "Hey. What?" Prince took the rim of Jessica's trousers and pulled her towards Heatwave. "Ok, buddy." She smiled.

She examined Heatwave, proded at the patched up wound and jolted, when something cold touched her back. She turned and relaxed, seeing it was only Heatwave's servo. "Jes....sica..." He rasped out.

Jessica cooed. "Shhh. Don't talk. You need to rest." The servo brought her closer. "S...s...stay..." He coughed. "Ok, ok. I'll stay. Just don't talk." The servo brought her even more closer and she rested on his upper torso.

* * *

 __ _"Any incidents?"_ "No. What do you have her for?" Natasha crossed her arms.  _"Good. Does she remember anything?"_ "No. She never showed any symptoms, no."  _"That's good, Natasha. If anything, I have the collar right here."_

Natasha clenched her fists. "She's not an animal."  _"Yes, but-"_ "No. She's my daughter. Not an animal. Thus I get to decide, what's best for her." Natasha ended the call and sighed. "I'll protect you, sunshine. They won't hurt you. Not again.

 

 

 

 


	3. I Miss The Misery

_Dead._

_Everything was dead. The sky was grey and the metal....Warm metal turned into a cold one._

_Mines....once filled with life, chatter, laughter and mining sounds.... abandoned. Silent._

_Towers, streets, pubs...... haunted by the ghosts of the past._

_Factories....once functioning, making something new.... covered in rust._

_Cold construction....ungodly creation of Cybertronians, their frames. It is against Primus._

_Cold constructed bodies-devastated, destroyed into pieces- piled on one another. Their optics dark and empty, their mouths opened in a silent scream._

_Tangled wires hanging from the celining-their lives severed._

_Golden robotic body slumped in its seat, conected to the walls and dead machinery, twitched in its seat._

_A screech from the body awakened the machinery and it spasmed and whired, clicked and its eyes shone bright blue._

_"Come to me!"_

* * *

Jessica wakes up and props herself on her hands, panting heavily. She takes a moment to calm herself and looks around. "It must be still night."

She looked at Heatwave who was now laying on his side and she was on his servo, covered in a blanket. She sighed and snuggled up in the blanket for warmth.

Jessica tried to fall asleep again but every time she closed her eyes, she saw that metal body, screeching, spasming, calling.

She decided against sleeping. Instead, caressing Heatwave's metal turned out to be quite calming. Smiling, purring Heatwave turned out to be calming.

Jessica stoped to pull the blanket closer to her and Heatwave frowned, making a niose. She cooed and caressed his metal again, calming him down.

Caressing him until the sun started to rise, Jessica sat up in Heatwave's palm, the blanket falling down.

She stretched, yawned and rubbed her eyes.  "I didn't sleep half of the night." Murmuring, she got off Heatwave's servo and jumped down on the ground.

"Meow." Prince jumped down from the shelves and walked up to Jessica. "Hey, buddy." She scratched him behind his ear and Prince purred. Jessica frowned as she remebered something, sitting down next to Prince. "Where have you been? We fell asleep together. But when I woke up in the middle of the night you weren't there."

"Prrrrr prrrr meow." Prince climbed into her lap and laid on his back, exposing his belly. Jessica shook her head with a smile and started to scratch his belly. "Sometimes, I don't understand you."

"Jessica?" Heatwave's voice was still raspy and Jessica looked up. "Good morning." She smiled. "How do you feel?" Prince hoped next to Heatwave and purred.

"Sore." Heatwave groaned. "That's normal. Your....stomach...will be trying to put itself back together so you need to....feed...yourself only small portionts."  Jessica smiled.

Heatwave groaned and rubbed his optics. Jessica climbed back up. "Hold still. If anything just say it." She started prod him and he was hissing in pain. "It looks good." She smiled at Heatwave.

He grunted in response. "Try to sit up. Slowly." Backing a little, Jessica looked at him. Heatwave grunted as he slowly sat up, his joints protesting. "Hmm. We'll take it slowly."

She got down and and watched Heatwave. "How long? How long will I be like this?" Jessica shrugged. "Depends on how you will heal." Heatwave sighed. Jessica patted his knee. "Me and Prince will keep you company."

Heatwave shook his helm. "No....you are going to school and-" Heatwave froze as Jessica was shaking her head. "No. I'm studying at home since fourth grade." Heatwave blinked. "Why?" "Bullies." Jessica shrugged.

"Mmrrrooww." Prince meoved angrily. "It's ok, buddy." Jessica petted Prince's head. "So..." She clasped her hands. "What do you want to talk about?" She smiled and ignored the voice in her head.

_"Come to me!"_


	4. Prince

There was a problem with Prince. What problem, you ask? He. Just. Wouldn't. Stop. Meowing!

Jessica gave him food, water,  checked his furr for any fleas,  checked his teeth, checked his eyes and checked his paws. He was walking around the Santiago's apartment and meowing just for the sake of it.

"Prince." Jessica groaned. Prince walked up to her, stood on his hind paws, put his front paws on her leg and meowed. She looked down at him. "What do you need?" He meowed louder.

She looked at the door.  _"It's silly but it's worth the try."_ Jessica sighed. "Do you want to go visit the Burns family?" "Mru." Prince ran to the door and started to scratch at them. Jessica sighed.

"Mom! I'm going to visit Cody!" Jessica put Prince into a 'cat-carrying-bag' and took a helmet on her head and walked into the basement to take her bycicle.

She put the bag on her back, got on the bycicle and drove on the street towards the Burns' family house.

Jessica was humming a tune as she drove down the street and looking slightly around. Only now Jessica noticed that Prince calmed down.

Jessica arrived in front of the house, pulled out her phone and called Cody.  _"Hey, Jessica."_ "Hey, Cody. I'm parked in front of your house. Care to open the garage doors, please?"  _"On it!"_ Cody hung up and the garage door started to slid open and Jessica slid down from her bike and walked in.

"Hello?" Jessica called out. "In the command centre!" Cody called. Jessica leaned her bike on the wall and walked into the command centre, taking off her helmet. "Hi, Jessica." "Hi, Cody. What's the emergency?" "Fire in the Hall of Records."

Jessica let Prince out, frowning. "Fire? What caused it?" Cody shrugged. "We're trying to find out." Jessica stood up and Prince jumped into Cody's lap, who laughed. "I hope he's taking it easy." She nodded towards Heatwave on the screen. "They told him to stay in the back. Boulder is watching him." Answered Cody, watching the screen.

They put out the fire and cautiously looked around for what caused the fire. "There's too much damage to-" Something black and fast jumped out of nowhere and tackled the two bots and ran out of the Hall but it avoided Heatwave and Kade. It jumped over them and before anyone knew what was going on, it ran away.

"Where is it? I lost it!" Said Dani searching with Blades for the weird 'thing'. Heatwave was looking around too but he couldn't see anything.

"I hope it's not one of Morocco's inventions." Said Kade. Heatwave looked at him and sneered.  _"Nothing that fast can be done by a human."_

* * *

Cody and Jessica watched the footage again and in slow motion. "It was so fast, not even the cameras were able to catch a proper glimpse of it." Jessica focused on the image. "It looks like it has a tail." Jessica pointed at the thin something attached to the black blurr. "Yeah." Cody nodded.

The rest of the family with bots arrived not long after they closed off the Hall of records. They stepped out of their vehicles and the bots transformed.

"Who's bike is this?" Asked Graham. They all looked at the black, expensive looking bike. "Meow, meow, meow, meow!" "I think that's the answer." Said Boulder. Prince came running down the stairs and straight to Heatwave. "Mau! Purrrrr." Prince started to nuzzle Heatwave's leg. 

Kade snickered. "Awww. Kitty loves mean old Heatwave. Guess you like Earth after all." Heatwave growled and Prince hissed at Kade who put his hands up deffensively.

"Hey, guys. Hello, Chief." Jessica waved and smiled before disappearing again. Charlie went into the command centre. "Hey, Cody. You watching the footage?" Cody nodded and Jessica was leaning on the console. "It looks like it has a tail." Said Jessica.

"Hmm." Charlie leaned closer as Jessica was pointing at it. "It might be something else. But, it is a great theory." Jessica nodded and looked around. "Where's Prince?" "Down with the bots." Charlie smiled at Jessica.

* * *

 _"I would like to meet Jessica in person if she is alright with it."_ Said Optimus. The Rescue Bots called Optimus to tell them about a new human thag knows about their existence.

"I can ask her." Said Heatwave. Optimus nodded.  _"I would be thankfull for that."_ Optimus ended the conversation and disconnected. Heatwave frowned.  _"Why I got that feeling that he knows Jessica for some reason?"_

* * *

"Jessica?" Heatwave called and her head peeked upside down from the hole for the pole. "What's up?" Prince's head peeked next to hers. "There is someone who wants to meet you in person. You... ok with that?" Then Jessica did something that made his spark stop. Jessica grabbed the edge of the hole, flung herself over the edge and hooked her legs over the pole, when her legs were secured, she grasped the pole with her hands and slid down.

"Who wants to meet with me?" Jessica smiled sweetly. "Never do that ever again!" The words alredy left his mouth before he could stop them. Jessica stared at him confused. Heatwave blinked. "I'm sorry for rising my voice." "It's ok. My mom was worried too when I pulled a stunt like that." She outstretched her arms and Prince landed in her arms.

Heatwave nodded, visibly relaxing. "So. Who wants to meet with me?" Jessica smiled and Prince sat on her shoulders. "Optimus Prime. Our leader." He saw Jessica frown. "I thought you were the leader?" "I'm the leader of Rescue Bots. Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots."

Jessica nodded and an angry meow sounded from Prince. "Calm down, buddy."  She scatched him behind his ear. Prince purred but it didn't lighten up his mood.

* * *

Later

* * *

Jessica was holding Prince who was resting in her lap, Heatwave, Chase, Boulder and Blades were standing behind her with the Burns family. They were awaiting the arrival of Optimus Prime.

Prince was purring but when he heard the sound of a vehicle driving towards the house and the garage door opening, a red and blue truck drove in and transformed.

Jessica stood up and the bots and chief saluted and Optimus saluted back. "Ah. You must be Jessica. Hello and welcome to the team." Jessica smiled and wanted to take a step forward but Prince got in front of her and started angrily meow, growl and his at Optimus.

"Prince? What is wrong with you?! He didn't hurt me!." Jessica wanted to pick up Prince but her hands went trough him and everyone froze at that. "Wha-"

CRASH!

A black robotic panther jumped trough the window and tackled Optimus down, his eyes shining dangerously yellow. 

Prince fizzled and disappiered and Jessica gasped taking a step back. The panther looked at Jessica and she froze.

"Stay away from her!" Heatwave shouted and charged at the panther, who growled and jumped at Heatwave tackling him. 

"Quickly!" Optimus transforms and opens the door into the passengers seat. Jessica moved towards him but something yanked her back and then she was engulfed in darkness, sounds of shifting metal and transformation filling her ears.

"Jessica!" Heatwave didn't dare to hit the panther now, Jessica being in him, it was too dangerous. "Bastard!" The bots wanted to charge forward but Charlie stopped them. "No. It's too risky. We could harm Jessica." 

It sounded like the panther laughed.  _"Clever human."_ The phanter turned around and jumped back trough the window.

* * *

Jessica was scared. Like, literally scared. She could feel the creature move at a quick and swift pace. She didn't know how long were they going like this until the panther came to an abrupt halt.

Jessica stopped breathing. She did't dare to move-not that she could tho. She heard shifting of metal and one of it's paws reached for her and gently took her out.

 _"Jessica."_ It spoke to her. She dared to look at it. It's yellow eyes now soft hue. "W-Who...are you?" Her voice shook.  _"Prince."_ Jessica blinked. "Who?"  _"Prince. Your kitty."_ Jessica shook her head. "No. No, no, no, no. That's-"   _"Impossibble?"_ He chuckled.  _"It was just a hologram. So I could keep an optic on you. To protect you."_ "Why?" 

_"I gave a promise to your dad."_

 

 

 

 


	5. Black Panther

"What do you mean by....that you gave promise to my father?" Jessica was put gwntly down, now that Prince was sure that she would not run away.

 _"Your father saved me from a certain death. He repaired me and asked me for a favor."_ Prince looked at Jessica.  _"He asked me to protect you."_

Jessica shook her head. "Why?" Prince hung his head.  _"Your father didn't tell me much. Only to protect you from a certain danger."_ "Did he tell you what it was?" Prince shook his head.  _"No."_

Jessica was shaking and turned around. "So.... All this time...my father has been lying to me? Prince walked closer to Jessica and rubbed his helm on her back soothingly.  _"No. He didn't tell you to protect you. It was better not to tell you."_

She took a deep breath and turned to face Prince. "Why did you attack Optimus?"  _"Your father mentioned a red and blue robot. I think I panicked when I saw Optimus."_ Jessica nodded. "Can't blame you."

* * *

Heatwave was sitting on the ground, looking over the claw-marks on his chest. It didn't hurt, only scruffed paint.

"Heatwave?" 

Heatwave looks up and saw Cody with a worried expression. "They....We still didn't find anything." Cody jumped back when Heatwave punched the wall.

A strong servos were placed on his shoulder plates and he looked up to see Boulder with a soft expression. "We'll find her Heatwave. We'll find her Heatwave." Boulder spoke softly.

Heatwave nodded and moved to stand up. "What about her mother?" "You mean Natasha?" Charlie looked up from the device. "Yes." "I alredy informed her about the incident with the robotic panther. She's on her way."

Heatwave sighed. "Guys? Do you think it's one of Morroccos inventions?" Blades asked, looking nervous. "That is unlikely. The black panther looked nothing like one of Doctor Morrocco's inventions. The color scheme and style was completely different." Chase spoke up.

"Chase is right. There was something off about that panther. The way he moved, the way he attacked....It looked like he was doing those things for some time." Graham looked down on his notes and made a new one.

They heard tires screeching as the car came to a stop from speeding too fast. Natasha stormed into the garage and the bots went still and Natasha came to Charlie and slapped him.

The bots cringed slightly, Dani gasped, Graham, Kade and Cody gaped at them. Natasha's breathing was shaky and Charlie slowly looked at her. "I'm sorry...." She must've realise what she had done because she covered her mouth with her hand.

Charlie hugged her gently. "It's fine." Natasha nodded, pulled back and wiped the tears. Dani gently squeezed Natasha's shoulder.

"What do we got?" Natasha straightens and takes a deep breath. "A large, robotic panther, very fast with grat agility." Said Graham. Natasha nodded and waved towards the bots. "And you can stop pretending."

"How did you know?" Asked Blades. "I have my ways." Natasha went over to Graham and took his notes. "So...Not one of Morrocco's inventions. Who is he by the way?" She returned the notes to Graham.

"A mad scientist that wants all the fame and glory." Said Cody. "Yeah. In a pretty messed up ways." Kade walked up behind Cody. "He tried to blackmail Doc Greene." Said Dani. "A bad guy inside and out." Said Charlie.

Natasha nodded. They heard heavy footsteps and all of them turned and saw Optimus Prime coming towards them.

"Hello, Natasha." Greeted Optimus softly. She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's Mrs. Santiago for you." She spat and walked towards Chase. "Maybe I know where to go." Chase transformed and Natasha got in. "Let me drive." "As you wish, Mrs. Santiago." The garage door opened and they drove out.

When they were far enough, Natasha let herself cry.

* * *

Heatwave sneaked out. Again. This time to find Jessica. His first place to look was the place bear the lake where they watched stars.

He carefully moved, looking around for humans so he could hide in the forest-sometimes it sucks, to have a red paint job.

Continuing to walk, he was anxious-he still didn't know why- but he still needed to try. 

Almost there.

He stoped dead in his tracks. They were there. Jessica AND the panther. She was scratching him behind his ears and he was purring like a kitten.

Wait. Prince got scratches behind the ears and would always purr. The panther started to sniff the air.  _"Heatwave. You can come out. I know you're here."_

Heatwave stiffened and slowly walked out. Jessica looked at him and smiled. "Heatwave! So glad to see you." Heatwave nodded. "This is Prince. Can you believe it?" Jessica hugged the panther.

_"No. Not at all."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't decide the name of the fics.  
> All The Things bext chapter is in rough writing.
> 
> Also, you can write suggestions.


End file.
